Dawn of the rebellion
by Aganos
Summary: "The coldest hour comes just before the dawn" Coop and his family are invited to a private island only find an unwanted surprise there waiting for them.
1. Welcome to dinner

I do not own kid vs Kat

The Burtonburger residence third person POV

All is quiet in the Burtonburger residence. Coop is sitting down having breakfast with Millie while Kat was devouring a bowl of his favourite fishy frisky bits. When all of the sudden Burt ran into the house.

The man seemed to very excited about somethang. Coop was the first to note his father's excitement "Whats going on dad? Coop said wondering what has his father so hyped up about.

"We just got a letter in the mail that stated we have one ten thousand dollars!" He almost yelled. Everyone in the room looked at him, even . "How? asked Coop sound suspicious while looking over at Kat.

His father's smile never wavered "Well you see my name was entered in a contest sponsored by some large corporation and all we have to do to get the money is meet the owner of the company at their home tomorrow night.

"But daddy how are we going to get there?" asked Millie in her sweet and innocent tone. Burt looked at his daughter and said, "Don't worry pumpkin the invitation stated that we will be picked up this evening at seven o'clock" Millie at this point was jumping for joy at the prospect of taking a trip.

"But dad Christmas is next week," said coop looking at his father with a questioning look. His father's grin never wavers as he said "We will only spend the night there so will we be back the tomorrow" That was enough to convince Coop.

"Now let's pack up and get ready for a trip!" Said Burt sounding very excited.

7:00 pm third POV

The Burtonburger family along with who is being held by Millie are standing in front of their house waiting for someone to pick them up.

They who group were standing there bundled up in jackets, including who was shivering from the bone-biting chill of the winter. "It was after five minutes of standing there when a black limo pulled up in front of them. Coop and Millie who were stoked of the notion of ridden in a limo.

An older man probably in his early fifties wearing a black suit got out of the drivers door and walked over to open the passenger's rear door for his passengers.

When everyone got into the warm comfortable limo which apparently had satellite TV, a fully stocked refrigerator, and a game console.

The Driver enter the divers set and said, "We will be heading to a private airport which is a five-hour drive from our location, from their you will take a helicopter to the master's private island.

Once everyone entered the limo they started turning on the tv as they started heading towards their designation. While this was going down Kat had sniffed out a secret compartment filled with fishy frisky bits.

Airport 12:00 pm third POV

The limo ride went very well considering Coop and cat were in the same vehicle in which the two didn't fight once... much. The limo stops in front of a black helicopter in which the small family and pet bored. The members of the Burtonburger family are giddy at the prospect of getting a helicopter ride to their destination.

The helicopter took off after everyone was securely fastened inside. The ride took about an hour before their designation finally came into their sight. The house was not a house at all, in fact, it looked more like a large castle perched on the side of a cliff on a private island.

The occupants of the helicopter could only stare at the huge structure. Millie could barely hold back a scream "I can be a princess." "Sure pumpkin," Burt said looking as his daughter knowing there is no way to avoid her pretending to be a princess.

The helicopter landed on a landing pad in front of a stone path leading up a flight of stairs up to a rather large set of wooden doors.

When they got out of the helicopter the temperature outside is just above freezing as they followed the helicopter pilot who leads up the grey stone stairs.

When we got up to the wooden door were we greeted by a pale elderly man in a black suit "Welcome to the Kelic estate," he said. The man then motioned them to walk in.

"I apologize and I am sure you all are tired from your trip here but dinner is currently being served in the dining room, so the master has requested your presence there immediately."

"But our bags," proclaimed Burt. "don't worry sir your luggage will be taken to your rooms" replied the butler.

The then motion down to the corridor on their right. The three turned their heads and peered down at a set of large wooden doors leading tall before the velvet red carpeting that stretched to the grey with streaks of sapphire blue marble tiling they stood on.

"Through those doors you will find a find a stairwell that leads straight into the dining room" stated the butler. Before he walked outside towards the aircraft setting outside, shutting the door on his way out.

As they walked down the passageway the butler directed them towards. When the four made it to the end of the hallway and opened the wooden doors they were shocked at the sight of the large dimly lit room filled with paintings and suits of medieval armor the floor of the room was just one velvet red carpet. They could see a large staircase leading up to the dining room the butler had described moments ago.

Burt turned around to look at his kind and Kat all of whom were following him. "I am sure we can look at all this stuff later he said starting to walk up the stairs. the man, of course, owning his own version of a pawnshop could hardly stand stepping away from all of these expensive objects that have been his dream to collect.

As the reach, the top of the stars thunder could be heard in the background along with the sound of rain hitting glass. They opened the doors to the dining room and walked in to find an amazing site. The dining room was very largely with stained glass windows on both the left and right side of the room along with red velvet carpeting. There in the room was the largest dining table coop had ever seen covered with food and in front of each chair was a bowl of soup. Seeing as the head of the extremely large table was a young man no older than twenty-one with pale white skin green eyes and black hair, wearing a black suit with a red dress shirt and tie. "Welcome everyone have a seat so we can begin.

Everyone set down while Kat hopped onto Millie's lap and everyone starting dining.

Burt was the first to speak "Sorry but I never quite figured out you name." "That's alright my first name is Malice but my last name is in a different language that I can guarantee you will not be able to understand so call me Mr. Katilick,"Said Malice.

"I see you all have you have a Kat, I hope it's alright that I introduce mine to you,"said malice.

While Millie was excited to see what cats the very wealthy business man has when the door opened four Kats walked out three of which coop recognized immediately. The Kat Kommander walked out with his son, doctor K. some other Kat Nebula which was recognizable as a female.

"Uh-oh," said both Coop and Kat at the same time.

I hope you liked the first Chapter. Reviews or PM's make me update faster.


	2. The coldest hour!

I do not own Kid vs Kat

I am sorry for not updating in so long, I do have a lot more of the story planned out and I plan on updating again within the next few days.

Third person POV

The four aliens took their seats. But not before Millie tried to get up in order to embrace the incredibly cute cats but was stopped by her father who grabbed her left arm holding her in her seat.

"Now pumpkin you need permission to touch other people's cats," he told his daughter in the fatherly tone you would expect to come from a good parent.

Coop and Kat both turned towards the other obliviously shocked by the newcomers. But Kat recovered quickly and standing on all four of his legs he ran to his girlfriend.

As the two embraced the other they received an aggressive glare from the Komander and another female cat as if telling them that now is not the time for a romantic moment. However what had caught the attention of Coop was the fact that Malice was, in fact, nodding his head in an annoyed motion as if he understood what they were saying.

Millie could not help but think that the cats were cutest thing ever "Awww can I please pet your cute cats?" Asked Millie in her most innocent tone she could possibly force herself to make.

Malice looked over to the Komander and the other female cat who was dressed in a robe very similar to the Kommander except without the medallion. She did, however, have a silver collar which looked very similar to .

"Meow," The two said in unison. "I don't believe they wish to be bothered at the moment," said Malice in a very relaxed tone.

While this was going on coop could not take his eyes off the Komander, for now, he knew this was all a trap. "So Malice care to explain why you are obviously taking orders from those furless freaks" "Coop!" stop you silly cat antics right now or you will be in some serious trouble, young man!" Yelled the boy's father.

Before Coop could reply to his father Malice started to speak "Oh that's alright, kid and their wild imagination."

Coop looked surprised by the fact that he openly stated his guilt.

"I am sure you are wondering why after all," Said Malice without a hint of emotion creeping while the female cat in the purple robe jumped onto the table standing to his left.

"I will tell you my life story some other time but for now, would you, please stand over here". Said Malice as he walked towards the down in on the left side of the room holding a check.

Burt got up from his seat despite Coop's protest claiming that he's evil. His father walked around the table while glaring angrily at Coop before facing the billionaire.

Malice handed Burt the check, holding out his hand. Burt was ecstatic about this whole opportunity. "Thank you, Mr. Katilick," said Burt shaking his right hand. But when Burt was about to release his grip Malice suddenly grabbed Burt by the shirt before throwing him through the glass window.

Coop and Millie were too shocked to even register what had just happened as a group of large elite Kat Nebulans rushed into the room though the same the door the Kommander entered through and grabbed both of them. Taking them out the same way they entered like clockwork.

"27B," said the Kommander glaring at his agent who he had recently reinstated after what has been dubbed the Rodent brain incident.

"Yes sir," Said Kat as he stood in a salute in front of his superior as he stood in front of him. But Kat looked towards the female in the purple robe in surprise, after all, she was the Kommand's daughter Kilith.

Kat felt himself stutter as he asked: "Sir if I ask what is your daughter doing here sir?"

Kilith answered his question "I have been here a lot long then you have in order to test you 27B and other operatives in order to test for competence by taking over this planet."

Kat felt his nervousness eased slightly but then "You have gotten to close with that little girl and have failed to properly and permanently deal with your adversary and prepare for invasion." she said glaring at him.

Kat looked at his dear companion who is standing behind the Kommander looking a little nervous. The Kommander was next to speak "Don't worry 27B I have planned a test a loyalty which you will pass or receive a punishment fit for both failure and treason," he stated calmly.

Kat then looked at the human in the room who was staring at the shattered window. "How about him" he stated pointing to the human trying to keep the fear he was currently feeling out of his voice.

Kilith could not keep a smile on her face when she said: "He will tell you how and why but to make a long story short I have adopted him." Kat was just confused "What do you mean by you adopted him?" he asked still sounding a little fearful.

The human then spoke, "I will tell you the full story later, but for now you must prove your loyalty to the Kommander" the human said in perfect Nebulin.

Kats' eyes widened as he wondered how this was even possible, "How could you, a human learn Nebulin?" Asked the feline in confusion. Kilith motioned Kat to follow her "Everything will be explained soon," she said in an almost sinister tone.


End file.
